


Something like Cats

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a song, GFY, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: In Which Tobirama and Izuna are something like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.





	Something like Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill form Pandafluer on tumblr, based on the song from _Cats_

Two figures slipped into the Hokage tower, bags slung across their backs.  They glanced at each other and giggled.

Tobirama shushed his friend as they set down their bags.  Izuna’s lips twitched as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Tobirama.  The albino male grinned and nodded.

“Tobirama,” Tobirama sang out softly.

“And Izuna Uchiha,” Izuna added with a grin.

“We’re a notorious couple of cats,” they sang together, back to back.

“As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians,” Izuna sang as Tobirama did a silly little dance.

“Tight-rope walkers and acrobats,” the Uchiha continued as they both did a somersault. 

“We have an extensive reputation,” Tobirama sand as they danced across the hall, “We make our home in Konohagakure.”

Izuna leaned in close and pretended to write something as Tobirama continued to sing, “This is merely our centre of operation.”

“For we are incurably given to rove,” the sang together before bursting into giggles.

“I still can’t believe that no one has caught us doing that!” Izuna gasped out.

“Are you doubting my sensor ability Uchiha?” Tobirama asked in mock outrage.

Izuna fondly shook his head, “You have to admit that we _both_  get far too into that song to pay attention.  Are we just going to leave our ill-gotten gains in the main hall like usual? Or do you want to mix it up again?”

“Oh, let’s put them in Anija’s secretary’s desk this time,” Tobirama laughed.  It felt _so_  good to have someone that he could be silly with and know that that person would _never_  bring it up around others or use it against him.  Of course Izuna was often seen as the more ‘Down-To-Earth’ of the two Uchiha Brothers, so he knew how it was to only show one side of yourself most of the time.

“To think, most people would assume that you would _never_  mess with someone’s work space unless on a mission,” Izuna grinned.

“What can I say, I’m a horrible cat,” Tobirama retorted with his own grin.

“And there’s nothing at all to be done about that!” the two sang together once more before going about putting the contents of their bags in the aforementioned desk.


End file.
